


Marry Me?

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys In Love, Destiny, Dorks in Love, End Game, Especially Leon, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Give Leon an Award, Idiots in Love, Leon just wants Merlin and Arthur to get married, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Pining Arthur, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, True Love, and a drink, everyone ships it, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: Five times Arthur asked Merlin to marry him and one time Merlin asked Arthur to marry him.





	Marry Me?

1.

"Ah, Merlin." said Arthur as he looked up, glad to see his big eared, blue eyed manservant grinning from ear to ear as he entered his chambers "You've recovered and ready to work, I see." 

"My life is but to please you, my Lord." said Merlin sarcastically but there was a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. 

Arthur smiled at his manservant, not knowing why his chest was filled with overwhelming relief at seeing Merlin alive after the whole poisoning incident with King Bayard "Then, you will have no problem fulfilling all your duties as usual." 

Merlin smiled and then looked at Arthur with a softness that had not been there before "Thank you, Arthur. For what you did for me. It made me feel really ... special." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. It's tedious process to hire and break in a new manservant again." said Arthur, swallowing the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat not seeing Merlin smile a little at him. 

He looked down at the stone cold floor and then after a moment of silence, he looked at Merlin and nodded at him with a small, soft smile "Your life isn't worth less to mine, Merlin." 

Merlin smiled widely as if Arthur had told him the best thing in the world and Arthur smiled gratefully at Merlin "Thank you for saving my life too." 

"Sticks and stones. I saved your life, you saved mine." remarked Merlin with a grin that made Arthur laugh a little.

Arthur and Merlin smiled at each other, suddenly seeing each other in a new light and then Arthur nodded at Merlin "Now, off to work, Merlin. Stop standing there all day. You have a list of chores you have to do." 

"And here I thought you changed." mumbled Merlin but he was smiling. 

"Get the rooms in the East Wing ready. Get the largest, most spacious room, clean and beautiful for Princess Juliana." said Arthur as he arranged the papers on his desk "She would want a comfortable and lovely room ready for her when she comes with the intentions of courting me." 

A clatter of armor was heard and Arthur turned around to see Merlin had dropped his armor on the floor. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin "MERLIN! Are you always such a clumsy fool or do you work at it?"

"No, it's just one of my many gifts." retorted Merlin as he started picking up the armor and looked at Arthur "Princess Juliana? I mean - you're getting married to a Princess?"

"Yes, Merlin." said Arthur, holding back a sigh "That's how marriages work in the monarchy." 

"But, have you met her? Do you even know her?" asked Merlin taken aback in shock as he looked at Arthur his arms full of armor. 

"No. But I expect I will be made to." said Arthur with a grim smile. 

"You don't even want to." said Merlin in a low voice as he wore a solemn expression "Why are you doing something that you don't want to?" 

"Because I am the Crown Prince, Merlin!" snapped Arthur in frustration and then closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, trying to compose himself "It doesn't matter what I want." 

"Well, if it did ... if you weren't the Crown Prince of Camelot ... what would you do?" asked Merlin softly and gently, and Arthur wanted to hate Merlin for trying to get to know him, for trying to give Arthur a choice, a choice that Arthur knew that he didn't have. 

"I don't know. I'd marry for love. I'd marry someone who supported me, understood me, loved me for who I was." confessed Arthur after a few moments of silence, to Merlin who was listening intently. Arthur looked at Merlin's face and wanting to lighten the atmosphere cracked a joke "In fact, I'd marry you, Merlin. That's if you'd have me." 

As soon as Arthur said those words, Merlin dropped the armor onto the floor again, filled with shock and Arthur just shook his head in exasperation at his manservant. "It was a joke, Merlin. Ever heard of that?" 

Merlin managed to collect the armor and raised his eyebrows at Arthur as he smartly retorted "Oh, your wit and humor never cease to amaze me, sire." 

Arthur grinned at Merlin's sarcasm "Don't worry, Merlin. Plenty of princesses have come to court me in the past and none of them have succeeded. This will be no different." 

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur "Perhaps the Princesses have seen you for who you truly are ... A Royal Prat." 

"Get out!"

2\. 

"And then, you have to preside over a trial, judge a garland competition, and then give a speech to the delegation from Desertaria." said Merlin as he read of the list that he had organized for Arthur. 

Arthur who was eating his breakfast groaned "I never get any time for myself." 

"I know." said Merlin sympathetically with a hint of mocking in his voice "It's almost like having to work." 

"I just want to stay in bed all day!" groaned Arthur as he stood up and made his way towards the bed but Merlin dragged him away from the bed. 

"No, no. Come on." said Merlin shaking his head "We don't have time for this, Arthur. Your father wants you to be present at the council meeting which is going to start in another ten minutes." Merlin looked at Arthur and groaned "And why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I took it off when I was eating." said Arthur lazily as he poured himself a goblet of wine. 

"You are such a turniphead." said Merlin in frustration as he rummaged through Arthur's cupboard and found a nice crispy clean blue shirt and smiled to himself. 

He turned around to find Arthur lying on the pillows, lazing in the bed as he leisurely drank his wine and Merlin groaned again "Arthur!" 

"Give that here!" clucked Merlin in annoyance and irritation as he took the goblet of wine from Arthur and kept it as far away from him as possible. Then he dragged Arthur out of bed, ignoring Arthur's loud, childish protests "Come on, out of bed, lazy daisy!" 

"There you go, Arthur." said Merlin as he helped Arthur get dressed into his blue shirt "You look very princely. And the color suits your eyes." 

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." replied Arthur rolling his eyes at Merlin but he felt his insides flutter a little at the indirect compliment given to him by Merlin.

Merlin smiled at him as he fussed over Arthur's collar "Alright. Let's get you to the council before your father flogs me for not being good enough for you." 

"I won't let him." said Arthur protectively, his blue eyes blazing fiercely at the thought of someone hurting Merlin. 

Merlin smiled and opened the door for Arthur and Arthur almost walked out but then stopped and looked at Merlin in alarm "I forgot to do my council reports!"

Merlin looked amused as he handed over a stack of papers with neat handwriting and Arthur looked at Merlin as he took the papers in surprise and then remembered something else "And I also didn't have the chance to -"

Merlin handed over the written speech meant for the delegation that was arriving today and Arthur looked at Merlin in wonder and gratitude "Marry me?" 

"I took care of that too." said Merlin as he walked out with Arthur and closed the door behind them "We've been married for the last few years." 

"Oh, good." said Arthur with a smile that made Merlin laugh. 

Arthur knew that they weren't married but seeing Merlin's face light up with laughter, he wished with all his heart it could have been true. 

3.

"Not that tight, Merlin!" said Arthur jokingly as he groaned when Merlin fastened his armor from behind "You don't want to kill me before I've even started" 

"Sorry." Merlin chuckled a little but Arthur could feel the heaviness of worry that weighed upon Merlin.

Arthur turned around to see Merlin looking at him and he knew Merlin was going to say something to stop Arthur from going out there to face Queen Annis' champion "Arthur, do you really think this is worth the risk? You're King now and Camelot needs you ... Alive." 

Arthur lips twitched into a small smile and he sighed "I don't know what will happen." Arthur paused for a moment and then looked at Merlin solemnly and firmly "But for the first time, since I became King, I know I've made the right decision."

Arthur gave a small, encouraging smile to Merlin but Merlin nodded at him and looked away clearly upset. Arthur watched Merlin swallow and struggle for words as he finally said "Well - whatever happens out there -" 

"You're not about to start crying on me, are you?" asked Arthur, raising his eyebrows at Merlin but secretly touched and heartbroken at Merlin's struggling expression.

"No - um - just - good luck." said Merlin steadying himself, blinking back the tears that were threatening to come into his eyes and smiled brightly and cheerfully at Arthur. 

If Merlin's beautiful, brilliant and bright smile was one of the last things Arthur was going to see before he died, that was enough for him.

Arthur broke into a smile that was filled with gratitude and affection for the man standing in front of him and felt so many overwhelming emotions engulf him as he looked at Merlin lovingly and said everything he couldn't say and wanted to say in four words "Thank you, old friend." 

Merlin laughed a little but his face grew serious and Arthur took of his leather glove and took off his silver Pendragon ring that he always wore on his finger and looked at it for a moment. He knew, he had always known who he had been living for this entire time. And then he knew what he had to do. He had never been so sure of anything else in his whole entire life. 

He took Merlin's hand and placed the silver ring on Merlin's calloused palm "It's for you. It's always been for you." 

"Arthur." began Merlin, his eyes filled with so many emotions Arthur wanted to sit down and read but there wasn't time. 

"Marry me?" asked Arthur, his heart beating fast as he looked sincerely at Merlin who looked stunned and on the verge of tears. 

Merlin began to open his mouth but they both heard footsteps enter the tent and Arthur slipped the ring onto Merlin's finger and smiled at Merlin tenderly and sadly. "Merlin, I -"

"Everything you're about to say, I already know." whispered Merlin blinking back his tears with a small smile as he placed his hand on Arthur's cheek and Arthur leaned into Merlin's warmth. 

Merlin removed his hand and Arthur winced at the loss of warmth, the loss of Merlin and Agravaine entered "It is time." 

Arthur took all of his strength and courage and said firmly "Very well." 

"Is all in readiness?" asked Agravaine looking at Arthur who wore a firm and steady expression. 

Arthur looked expectantly at Merlin, taking one last look at Merlin who was looking down at the floor because he wouldn't leave until Merlin let him go "Merlin?" 

Merlin was silent for a moment and then he nodded his head firmly at Arthur "Ready." 

4\. 

"Meeerrrlliin." slurred Arthur as he looked at Merlin who was dragging him back to his chambers "I want one more - more drinks! Drinks all around!" 

"No, I think you've had enough for tonight, Arthur." said Merlin as he opened the door of Arthur's chamber with great difficulty and helped Arthur walk inside. "You're drunk." 

"I AM NOT DRUNK!" protested Arthur, outraged at that insult and Merlin laughed in amusement "Kings do not get drunk, Merlin." 

"Fine, then walk on your own." said Merlin as he stopped supporting Arthur and Arthur's knees gave out and he fell onto the floor. 

"OW!" yelled Arthur in pain while Merlin smirked "What did you do that for?" 

"Clotpole." said Merlin as he helped Arthur who was almost dozing off on the stone cold floor "Come on, up you get, sire. Let's get you into fresh clothes and then into bed." 

"Merlin." murmured Arthur as he nuzzled Merlin's neck fondly, making Merlin freeze and stiffen for a moment "Merlin, you're so beautiful." 

"You don't know what you're talking about, Arthur." said Merlin, sucking in a breath as he removed himself from Arthur and helped Arthur sit on the bed "You're drunk." 

"Maybe. Maybe I'm drunk but you're beautiful. And when I wake up tomorrow, you'll still be breathtaking." said Arthur as he looked at Merlin who was rummaging through his closet with a love-struck expression. 

Merlin smiled a little but then shook his head as he helped Arthur remove his shirt "You're a prat." 

"I'm your prat." said Arthur as he put his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him close. 

Merlin smiled at Arthur tenderly as he kissed Arthur's forehead "The King of Camelot is such a girl when he's drunk." 

"Shut up, Merlin." said Arthur with a loopy grin as he looked into Merlin's blue, blue eyes and Merlin helped him to get into his fresh nightshirt. 

Arthur looked fondly at Merlin who was blowing off the candles and felt sadness overwhelm him. Arthur had magically survived after the battle with Queen Annis' champion and all of Camelot had celebrated the bravery of their King. But although Arthur had tried to talk to Merlin about what had happened between them in the tent that day, Merlin avoided the question and continued on acting like everything was normal and fine when it was not. Arthur liked Merlin, in fact he was sure that he loved Merlin more than anyone in the world. And every day, his feelings for Merlin grew stronger and it hurt him that Merlin didn't care enough to address what happened in the tent with them. And although, Arthur tried to put his feeling for Merlin behind him, Merlin kept giving him hope by wearing Arthur's ring on a necklace around his neck. It was mostly covered with those ridiculous, tattered neckerchiefs but once or twice Arthur had seen his ring hanging from Merlin's neck and it had given him unfair hope. 

He looked at Merlin and asked softly "Merlin, do you believe in soulmates?" 

Merlin looked at Arthur, surprised because he wasn't expecting that question "Arthur?" 

"You're my soulmate. You complete me." said Arthur, his mind buzzing with alcohol, and he knew that the alcohol was making him braver to say things that he would never say to Merlin when he was sober. "We're like two sides of the same coin. You're my other half. And I want to hate you because you're hurting me but I can't hate you because I love you." 

"Arthur, you don't know -" began Merlin who looked helpless and powerless. 

"No, I do know." said Arthur as he sat up on the bed "I do know how I feel. And what I feel for you is real. I've never felt this way about anyone."

Merlin stood there still and unmoving and Arthur's voice was raw and real as he asked "Merlin, won't you marry me?

"You say that now but when you discover who I really am - you wouldn't want to marry me." said Merlin as he bit his lip and looked down at the floor. 

"I know who you are. You're Merlin, my Merlin." said Arthur insistently as if that was all that mattered. 

"Arthur. I want you. But I can't have you. We can't ever be together." said Merlin as he blinked back the tears that shone in his eyes. 

"I won't marry anyone else." said Arthur stubbornly as he looked at Merlin lovingly "It's only you. My heart belongs only to you." 

5.

"So this was your big secret?" asked Arthur as he looked at Merlin's eyes glow gold. 

Merlin nodded his head and looked at Arthur expectantly, waiting for a verdict and Arthur sighed "Well, we're going to have to get you a new set of robes." 

"What?" asked Merlin, confused at what Arthur had just said to the revelation of his magic. 

"You can't go parading about as Court Sorcerer in those tattered, torn clothes, Merlin!" exclaimed Arthur shaking his head at Merlin "We need to get you a new wardrobe. And a feathery hat." 

"No, I will not wear that feathered abomination!" said Merlin stubbornly as he shuddered in horror at the thought of that hat and then suddenly it struck him "Wait - did you say Court Sorcerer?" 

"There are really no limits to your intelligence, Merlin." said Arthur rolling his eyes fondly at Merlin "Yes, you will be my official Court Sorcerer. You will help me lift the ban on magic and make Camelot a safe kingdom for all magic and non magic users alike!" 

Merlin's eyes widened in disbelief and happiness as he squealed in delight and launched himself on Arthur as he hugged Arthur "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

"Oh for heavens sake! Merlin!" said Arthur feeling his lungs run out of air at being crushed to death by Merlin's hug but he hugged Merlin back happily "You're safe, Merlin. No harm will come to you as long as I live." 

Merlin broke the hug and looked at Arthur happily and then looked at him quizzically "You're not terrified?"

Arthur snorted in amusement, very aware of the fact that Merlin's arms were still around his neck "Honestly, Merlin, forgive me if I'm not shaking with fright. Now, go fold my clothes." 

"Prat." said Merlin, his eyes dancing with fondness and affection for Arthur and then his face softened as he leaned towards Arthur and gently pressed his lips onto Arthur's, taking Arthur by surprise. Once Arthur realized what was happening, Arthur kissed Merlin back with so much of love, tenderness and passion that had been built up through him, through all the years. He felt the world stop and time freeze and his heart race faster as he tasted Merlin's lips and pulled Merlin closer to him, wanting more of him. 

They finally broke the kiss, needing air and they smiled at each other like idiots and Merlin whispered "Always wanted to do that." 

"Merlin." whispered Arthur as he pressed a gentle kiss onto Merlin's forehead. "I love you. So much." 

"I love you too, clotpole." said Merlin earnestly and sincerely, getting a chuckle from Arthur. 

"Will you be mine?" asked Arthur as he looked sincerely into Merlin's eyes. 

"Oh you silly prat. I was always yours." said Merlin as he kissed Arthur who smiled happily. 

"Will you show me your magic?" asked Arthur softly as he looked at Merlin who looked breathtaking. 

Merlin smiled as if he had been given the greatest honor in the world and he nodded as he put his hands together and then his eyes glowed golden and he opened his hands to reveal a beautiful blue butterfly who flew out into the world. Arthur watched open mouthed in wonder and amazement, marveling at how Merlin's magic created the most purest and beautiful things in the world. 

"Would you like me to continue?" asked Merlin, looking at Arthur for permission and Arthur wanted to tell him that he didn't even need to ask. 

Arthur smiled and Merlin waved his hand slowly creating a golden, fiery picture of a dragon, the dragon Arthur recognized from the Pendragon crest. And as he looked at that dragon, Arthur's heart swelled with so much of love for Merlin. 

Arthur looked at Merlin with a adoring smile "Will you marry me, Merlin?" 

Merlin gave Arthur an equally dazzling adoring smile as he replied by opening his palm to reveal a red, red, red rose in it. 

6\. 

It was a disaster. 

Arthur, Merlin and the Knights were all in the middle of the final battle. Mordred hadn't sided with Morgana and he had thwarted his destiny because magic had been legalized in Camelot but Morgana had continued with her hatred filled war against Arthur declaring to end this once and for all. And now, Merlin and Arthur were battling Morgana's soldiers in the pouring rain; Merlin with his magic and Arthur with his sword as they protected each other. Merlin used his magic to knock a few soldiers out and Arthur stabbed a soldier who was going to kill him. 

And as Merlin stood in the pouring rain watching the love of his life stab the enemy while the rest of the world fought and killed, he had a realization. 

He knew it was now or never. 

He used his magic to knock out everyone who was blocking his path and reached Arthur who was fighting a burly soldier. Merlin stretched his arms and his eyes glowed golden and the soldier fell onto the floor unconscious.

Arthur turned around to see Merlin who was drenched in water and blood, looking at him with awe and wonder as Merlin asked "Arthur! Arthur, will you marry me?" 

Arthur's eyes widened in shock but at that very moment a man charged towards them and Arthur defended them while Merlin used his magic to protect them. Arthur blocked another blow from the man's sword as he yelled at Merlin "I don't think now's the best time!" 

The man raised his sword again and Merlin muttered a spell underneath his breath and a club flying out of nowhere, hit the man on the head, knocking him out. Merlin then turned to a pleasantly shocked Arthur and said earnestly "Now maybe the only time!" 

A man charged at Merlin and Merlin picked up a sword nearby and using magic began fighting with the man, while Arthur was busy defending himself from another soldier.

Merlin quickly stabbed the man and ran towards Arthur who had managed to come out victorious and Merlin took Arthur's hand as he looked into his eyes "I love you." 

Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment and Merlin seized the moment as he said honestly "I've made my choice. What's yours?" 

"GWAINE!" yelled Arthur loudly, getting the attention of the skilled fighter who was battling three soldiers at once and Merlin looked confused "MARRY US!" 

Gwaine looked at Arthur and Merlin incredulously as he tossed his wet hair which still looked perfect "I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE AT THE MOMENT, MATE!" 

"NOW!" yelled Merlin at Gwaine who stabbed one soldier and then kicked another one. 

"REALLY? IS THIS THE TIME?" yelled Gwaine in exasperation as he slashed his sword around "THERE'S A WAR GOING ON!" 

"JUST DO IT!" yelled Merlin and Arthur together as they fought soldiers, protecting each other. 

Leon who heard what Merlin and Arthur had yelled to Gwaine, yelled his orders to the knights "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! CIRCLE FORMATION! WE'VE TRAINED FOR THIS DAY! IT'S HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! PROTECT MERLIN AND ARTHUR AT ALL COSTS!" 

The knights nodded their heads in agreement and began to take on anyone who was going to be a threat to Merlin and Arthur's wedding and Gwaine began to speak as Merlin and Arthur grinned at each other, as they held each other, in their arms "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to -" Gwaine cursed in pain as a soldier scratched his leg with a sword and he stabbed him vengefully " - kill you no good, stupid, fucked up, moronic idiots for the love of Camelot!"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged amused looks with each other and then they decided to take matters into their own hands.

Arthur looked at Merlin who was wet and messy but he thought that Merlin had never looked so beautiful and breathtaking as he said hopefully filled with love and affection, taking Merlin's hands "Merlin, do you take me to be your loving husband until death does us apart?" 

"I do!" exclaimed Merlin with the widest and happiest smile that Arthur had ever seen on his face and Arthur felt himself explode with happiness as he grinned at Merlin happily. 

Merlin looked at Arthur, his eyes filled with love and joy, hope and anticipation "Arthur Pendragon, do you take me to be your husband -"

Before Merlin could finish, a soldier charged at them with his sword raised high but before he could do anything someone hit the man over the head and they looked to see it was Sir Leon who looked absolutely furious as he dragged the man away with the help of Sir Mordred "Oh no, you don't! I've waited and suffered so long for this day! No one is ruining this wedding!" 

" - through happiness and sorrow, in sickness and health - with health being the less likely?" 

"I absolutely do!" said Arthur nodding enthusiastically with steady conviction, his eyes shining with happiness. 

"As the best knight in Camelot, I know pronounce you one!" yelled Gwaine as he punched a soldier in the face. "You may kiss!" 

Merlin put his arms around Arthur and leaned in to kiss him but saw a few soldiers running towards his husband to kill him and so he put Arthur behind him and started fighting the soldiers with magic while Arthur protected Merlin by fighting the rest of the soldiers. 

"YOU MAY KISS!" yelled Leon who saw Arthur and Merlin fighting with the soldiers and stabbed a soldier annoyed that they weren't kissing. 

Merlin's eyes glowed golden as he fiercely protected his husband and Arthur fought hard protecting his husband, killing soldiers who threatened to harm Merlin. Leon and Gwaine and the rest of the knights looked at Arthur and Merlin and yelled in frustration "JUST KISS!!!" 

Merlin's eyes glowed golden and lightning flashed from the sky and struck all Morgana's men on the battlefield and then he turned towards Arthur and pulled his husband into a kiss which Arthur gladly returned as he dropped his sword and put his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin caressed Arthur's nape and they kissed in the rain not hearing the knights wolf whistle and clap and cheer for them. They were lost in their own world, engulfed in the happiness of being with each other for the rest of their lives. Because what they had right here with each other was what was worth fighting for.

It was worth living for. 


End file.
